


Base II

by just_another_author01



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Could become angsty, Eli is in Akiridion-5 with Aja, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Morando’s attack, The original characters are good trust me, Wizards didn’t happen, the rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_author01/pseuds/just_another_author01
Summary: Base II. A military base for extraterrestrial research. It reminded Krel of Area 49-B, but it was much bigger. And brighter! Everything lit up like the firebugs that flooded Earth at night.It seemed well enough, the workers there appeared to care for the extraterrestrials. No one was mistreated, or manhandled. Thankfully, he’ll only be here for a week, until he is discharged with protection sanctioned by the government.But, there was something that Krel couldn’t quite shake off, a premonition of sorts. A little feeling deep in his core that told him, “Prepare yourself. The worst is yet to come.”
Relationships: Canon Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a full kelton since Morando came to Earth.

A kelton since Arcadia and all of its residents discovered the truth about extraterrestrials, the truth about Aja and Krel. Aja left shortly afterwards, unlike Krel, so she didn’t get to see, or witness, what happened next. The aftermath of Morando’s invasion. The slippery mud puddles present after the storm.

Krel thought he was safe. With the ship wrecked and Mother gone, he had enough on his plate already. He occupied himself with his friends, as well as attempting to recreate Mother. The blanks, however annoying they may seem, helped him in his lab and around the house; now that Mother was gone, most of the maintenances that took care of themselves, such as watering the plants, needed attention. 

And so, the forces knew exactly where to find him.

They came to his house unannounced at the early hours of the morning, and caught him in the middle of eating cereal in his human form, with the added embarrassment of being spotted in his bathrobe. (A gift from Stuart) His spoon clattered into the bowl when they revealed themselves, and their weapons. They were all wearing airtight suits, just like the soldiers at Area 49-B, but instead of them being orange, they were blue. Their faces were masked.

He immediately ducked underneath the counter, his cereal forgotten.

These people weren’t anyone he knew.

Krel didn’t have his serrator. What was the point? Morando was gone, and the bounty was taken off the market. He didn’t have a reason to have himself constantly armed. The blanks! He could call them. Krel mantally berated himself. He had turned them off last night.

As he dived, the masked men shot at the table. Smoke filled the air. Once blast hit his cereal, which exploded into several sharp bits, flying everywhere and lodging into the walls. Krel’s eyes widened.

Then, he heard sirens. Flashes of red and blue filled the room. The soldiers looked up in surprise, seemingly not expecting company.

When they were distracted, Krel launched into the air and pushed past them. He ran towards the front door, and barely closed it behind him just as the soldiers regained their focus. He could feel the heat of the blasts as he ran towards the cars flashing the red and blue colors. The police. They were once an enemy of Krel, but now they were his saving grace.

Detective Scott stepped out of one of the cars and motioned for Krel to come to him.

“Krel! Over here!”

Krel panted for breath. His hair was frazzled and flying everywhere which way. The wind was not helping. He had a radio in hand, and proceeded to talk into it.

“We have the victim accounted for.”

Silence. Scott’s brow furrowed.

“No, we do not know who is attacking.” He turned to Krel, lowering the radio, “Do you know?”

“Kleb, I was hoping you would know.”

Scott raised the radio once again to his mouth. 

“Requesting backup. We do not know who were are dealing with.”

Krel stayed silent as the wailing sounds of sirens filled the air. The dark sky was illuminated by the lights, and shouts could be heard. A once peaceful morning turned sour. 

The pavement trembled as a new wave of black and white cars filled the scene. 

Krel peered back at his ship, his house. The soldiers inside have grown eerily quiet. No evidence of movement could be seen. The lights have now shut off, putting the whole house into darkness.

Around him, the rotunda where he loved was filled to the brim with officers in black and sleepy neighbors in nightgowns, wondering what was going on. All the lights from the adjacent houses were on, releasing light into the sticky, summer air.

As Krel stood next to Scott, a terrified and sleepy Toby walked over to him. He too was in his pajamas, his nana by his side. Toby grabbed Krel by the wrist.

“Krel, what happened?” Toby said. “One moment I hear noises and the next we see the police driving outside!”

Krel shook his head, and stared back at his house.

“I think I was… attacked.”

“By who?”

Krel spotted a single movement, a distortion, through the window. He narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe it could’ve been a bounty hunter? Maybe somebody who didn’t get the news? Or, wait, maybe Aja didn’t take you guys off the Dark Web—“

The handle to the front door jittered and bounced. A red light could be seen underneath it. It was subtle, but there. 

“What did they look like?”

Krel was knocked out of his stupor. 

“Huh, what?”

He tore his gaze from the door to look at Toby. He was frowning, his pudgy arms sitting crossed on his chest. Krel noticed his gaze.

“I know your tired buddy, ugh, Jimbo did that all the time, but what did they look like?”

The door flew open. A man in blue marched out of the house with the soldiers that attacked Krel tailing behind him. He was not wearing a suit that the soldiers wore, but instead a regal-type garment that resembled Kubrtiz’s uniform. Krel scrutinized his face. It included features that were foreign to him.

“Stay here.”

It was Detective Scott who spoke. He warily stepped towards the men in blue, with a few older officers by his side. Krel and Toby watched in silence as the strange man talked with him, his features turning more distorted by the second. The man flashed a golden badge and a small piece of paper. Krel couldn’t see what was written on it.

Scott lost his facade as the man kept talking. Krel could visibly see his shoulders slump and his knees bend. Stuart had taught him how to identify human emotions through their bodies a few weeks ago, and he had gotten quite excellent in doing so. He could now understand that a slumped posture meant a lack of confidence. 

Krel’s human heart thumped in his chest. He wished the frantic beating would cease, but in his human disguise, he couldn’t. His transduction wouldn’t wear off for another three horvaths.

After what seemed like an eternity, Detective Scott walked back to where Krel and Toby were standing.

“Krel, you and I need to talk.” He glanced at Toby. “Alone.”

Krel gulped as Toby patted him on his shoulder. He made his leave soon afterwards, joining his nana next to another cop car. Scott looked at Krel with a serious expression.

“These people are from the government. You see the man over there? He wants to take you away. For being…” He paused, seemingly attempting to gather the right words. “...an extraterrestrial.”

Krel’s eyes widened. He tried to keep his face neutral, but his human face failed him. 

“Why? Surely they cannot be from Area 49-B. I know the new Colonel. He agreed to leave me alone!”

Scott bent down to meet Krel’s gaze. He put a hand on his shoulder, in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. Krel’s robe billowed in the wind.

“There are other facilities, Krel.”

Silence again. Krel’s mind was whirling. Scott lifted himself off of the pavement.

“They’ve got a warrant for your arrest. I tried to see if it was invalid, but it filled all the boxes. There’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry, Krel…”

Krel was only half-listening to him. All the noise that surrounded Krel, the sirens, the shouts, the endless beeping of radios were instantly numbed. It was as if Krel was underwater, only hearing the sound waves that made through the clear Earth liquid. His breath left his body.

It was Kubritz all over again.

The man in blue spotted Krel with Scott, and approached them with a composed face. No emotions could be observed, or, at least Krel couldn’t observe. Scott’s face was pained.

“Is this completely necessary, General?” Scott told the man, “He’s just a child!” 

The General’s expression didn’t change.

“I am under orders from the federal government. They issued the warrant.” He looked at Krel with pity. Krel gritted his teeth. “There is nothing I can do.”

“Can you postpone it?”

The man only sighed.

“I postponed this as long as I could back at the federal base. The initial date was the second.”

That was over three weeks ago.

“Like I said, he has to come with us. If not, worse things could happen to him.”

“I’m right here.”

Both men glanced, surprise etched on their faces, at Krel, who had spoken. He cleared his throat.

“Let us make a compromise.”

The General was about to speak up, probably to tell him that there is nothing he could do, but Scott stopped him. 

“Let’s listen to what he has to say.”

Both men fell silent. Four eyes stared at Krel. He cleared his throat once more.

“The local governments can issue protection, correct? Like a witness protection program. Everyone in the city is aware of my… nationality—” Krel chose his words carefully, “—but no one else is. The government just doesn’t want to incite a panic. No panic can be incited if no one sees me. But, instead of going with you to who knows where, I stay in Arcadia. 

Krel fumbled with his shirt.

“I’m not a menace.”

The General stroked his chin in deep thought. Krel continued.

“As long as no one outside of the town sees, or hears of me, then the federal government has no reason to create further distress for themselves. I know the mayor; she could propose to the local political leaders concerning protection. Outside of the city, I could wear my transduction, and no one would be the wiser.”

With this, Krel fell silent. 

The General looked at him with a mischievous look on his face. Except, it wasn’t exactly mischief, it was a sort of relief that filled his sharp features. Krel’s heart calmed down as the man smiled at him.

“That is not a bad idea.” Krel let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The General continued. “I could talk to my superiors later today.”

Scott smiled next to him, and clapped his hands together.

“Good. Now since that’s in order, your men should be leaving right about now.”

“Not yet, Scott.”

Both Krel and Scott looked at the man.

“He still has to come with us if we are to propose the compromise. My superiors will not be pleased if I don’t bring him home, and I possibly could be laid off. And then, someone worse will fill my position. I know who will succeed me. He is not pleasant at all.”

Scott’s brow furrowed once more.

“Well, okay.” He pointed a finger at the General. “But nothing can happen to Krel while he’s with you.”

Krel crossed his arms in sync with Scott’s. The General only laughed lightly.

“I promise, Krel will not be harmed. And with Colonel Costas’s help, I suspect he’ll be back by the end of the week, or the day, if we’re lucky.”

It appeared that Scott didn’t look convinced, so the General added:

“I’ll give you the base number. You can call whenever you like; check in. My superiors may handle the arrests, but I handle the base.”

Scott was convinced. He nodded. The General looked at the two of them.

“Do you have questions? I’ll be more than happy to answer, if it gives you more closure.”

Krel bit his lip.

“I have one.”

The General nodded for him to continue.

“Why did you shoot at me?” Krel asked. The General raised an eyebrow. “I mean, in my house. You had guns. If you were planning to be friendly the entire time, why try to kill me?”

The man’s face grew sour.

“Those were not the orders.”

Krel didn’t press further.

Scott spoke up.

“I think you two should get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner this whole mess can be untangled.”

“I agree. Come on Krel.” The General motioned for Krel to follow him. He didn’t move.

“Wait. Can I do something first?”

Both men glanced at each other. Then, Scott nodded. Krel made his leave.

He staggered, lost, in the sea of people, but soon spotted Toby. He was joined by Steve, who was in his pajamas as well. Steve saw him when he approached.

“Krel!”

Steve and Toby motioned for Krel to come over. He raced over to them.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Steve said, masking his worry with a tone of annoyance. “We thought you got killed at some point.”

“I can take care of myself, Steve.”

“No you can’t, buttsnack.”

Krel frowned as Toby rolled his eyes.

“Not the time, guys!” He turned to face Krel. “Dude. Tell us.”

Both of them looked to him, expecting an explanation. Krel sighed, feeling his heart race once more.

“The people who attacked me were from another military base, like Area 49-B. Luckily, the General was not at all like Kubritz, and is offering a chance to reach a compromise with his superiors. I could possibly be given protection from your government.

“But, in order to do so…” Krel ran his fingers through his hair. “I have to go with them.”

The boys all began talking at once. They expressed their indignation for the mere thought of Krel going anywhere with “viscous military pricks.” (Toby’s words, not his) Steve grabbed Krel by the wrist.

“You can’t leave! What if they pull a Kubritz?”

“They won’t.”

“You don’t know that!”

Krel sighed.

“I promise, I’ll be back. Talk to Darci’s dad if you have questions. Once I get there, I’ll call you.” He slipped in a comforting smile. “Just wait for me, okay?”

And with that, Krel left the boys. His friends. He hoped that the entire mess was not an extravagant ruse he orchestrated just to take Krel into custody, because, put simply, it would not end well for him. Ever since the coup on Akiridon-V, Krel’s trust has been sorely misplaced. The longer he was on Earth, the more he gave the humans his trust. One of those humans was Detective Scott; if he deemed the General trustworthy, then Krel cannot deny it.

Steve could be right; it did sound like a nasty ruse, but the General was sincere. He could run away right here, right now, but that would only complicate things. He had the General’s trust.

And besides, if he is in any danger, then Toby, Steve, and Eli could rescue him. Though, if the plan succeeds, then Krel has protection from the Arcadian government. It was a risk worth taking.

Krel made his way back to the General and Detective Scott. He noticed how Scott’s eyes glinted, as if saying, I told you so. The General was surprised. Krel assumed it was because he didn’t expect him to come back. But, he did. 

Krel took a deep breath.

“Okay. I’m ready,”

The General led Krel away from Detective Scott, who was currently talking in his radio again. The sea of officers parted as they walked towards a military-style truck coated in reflective metal. The back of the truck opened up as they neared it, and two soldiers in blue airtight suits beckoned him. Krel stepped into the truck with the soldiers, and the back closed. 

Inside of the truck, it was almost as dark as it was outside, with the exception of a single light bulb built inside the truck’s ceiling. There were built-in metal seats, as well. Krel walked over and sat down.

The two soldiers were in deep conversation amongst themselves. Krel decided not to intrude.

Krel was tired.

The adrenaline finally left his body. His eyes drooped as he slumped against the metal wall. It was eerily quiet, and oddly comfortable. He brought his feet up, level with his body on the metal seat, and positioned his arms in a way that acted as a pillow for his head. He yawned.

He could feel the stares of the two men in suits, but he was too tired to care. They continued whispering to each other. 

Krel wished he had his cereal back.

He closed his eyes, and steadied his breath. He could feel the soft thumping of his human heart in his chest, panting in rhythm with the truck as it began its journey. It was like a lullaby, a simple song, one that was familiar to him through the comforting calm it radiated. It was not long before Krel was passed out on the seat, as if someone had simply turned him off like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Krel woke up to sunshine streaming on his face.

He opened his eyes groggily, taking in his surroundings. He was still in the truck. Apparently there was a window he hadn’t noticed. Now the window was streaming sunlight into his eyes. 

He sat up, stretching his back. He felt the presence of another pair of arms as they held him upright. He glanced at his chest. He was no longer in his bathrobe, but instead wore the unmistakable colors of Akiridion physiology. His core glimmered in the light.

It looked like his transduction wore off while he was sleeping. 

Krel glanced around the truck once more. The men in suits have left him, but the back door was still closed. Did they leave him here? 

How long has he been here? It must’ve been more than three horvaths.

He stretched his legs, and walked over to the door. He grasped onto the handle at the bottom that most likely opened the door, and tugged. The door flew open, but not of Krel’s accord. He went sprawling as the force of the door opening recoiled towards him, revealing the person on the other side.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Krel looked up at the voice. It was the General; the confident raspiness of the voice was not something he would soon forget. He lent a hand to Krel, he took it with one of his upper arms. The General pulled him back to his feet.

Krel humphed.

“You didn’t startle me. I simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The General smiled, amused at his remark. 

“And,” He added, “I see you disabled your disguise.”

Krel instantly touched his face, his now blue one. He smiled back at the General.

“It appears I have.”

He motioned for Krel to follow him outside of the truck. Krel complied. Hen he stepped out of it, his eyes widened in awe.

“So this must be your base,” Krel said to him. “I’m impressed, General.”

And he wasn’t lying. The base was nothing like Area 49-B, it bustled with more life. The people in masked suits only made up a tiny minority of the workers. Scientists wore bright blue lab coats, like the movies Eli showed Krel before, and carried touch screen tablets. Everything was digital, much like Akiridion-5. 

Here, there were no secrets. No evil. At least, no evil Krel could spot.

“There is no need to call me General, Krel.” The General replied. He held his hands behind his back. “Call me Bronson.”

Krel pretended to consider it.

“Very well.”

Bronson then introduced Krel to a scientist, as she was wearing a coat. They both told them what had happened back in Arcadia, aka, the compromise. He let Krel loose with her, as he had other duties to attend to.

When Bronson was out of earshot, the scientist, the older woman, pulled out two pairs of handcuffs out of her pocket.

Krel glared at the cuffs. She noticed.

“A precaution.” 

The woman wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hold out your arms.”

Krel hesitated. They wanted to restrain him? It reminded him too much of Kubritz. Was it too late to go back to the truck, to escape back home with his friends? He mentally berated himself for the cowardice.

There was nothing he could do. He had to go through with this, or else he wouldn’t be guaranteed protection. He just has to stay with these people until Bronson proposed his idea. 

He’s safe here until he can go back to Arcadia.

Then, and only then, would he be left alone by the world.

He held out all four of his arms, letting the woman cuff him. These weren’t ordinary cuffs, however, they covered his hands completely, like metal gloves. Each pair was still chained together. 

Once they were secure, the woman took Krel on a tour round the base.

They received stares from the other workers inside of each of the buildings. Hey outdo feel the intense stares from them all piercing his mind. His cheeks flushed a darker shade of blue, a human trait that carried over to his Akiridion body. He shifted his gaze onto a random point in the hallway in front of him, and focused on it instead. His face remained expressionless as he walked what could’ve been a walk of shame.

Come on. Get through this. It’s for the best.

Krel paid no attention to the stares as he marched with the woman towards a different, more discreet building. 

It’s roof was elevated far above the other buildings, like how an Akiridion building might look like. There were no windows, just bulky metal doors at the front. Krel studied the building as the woman pulled out a key card, and swiped in through a scanner of sorts. The doors opened by their own accord, revealing the interior of the building.

Krel gasped.

There were metal rooms as far as the eye could see, each with one clear wall facing the outside. They were stacked, like how one would stack bricks, on top of each other, connected by stairs and railways to each new story. At the back, three stories up, there was a large, flat platform, with railings, filled with holographic drawing boards of a sort. 

Krel craned his neck down in front of him. There, etched on the floor, was a strange shape with a simple “2” in the center. 

Though, before Krel could investigate further, the woman pulled him away from where he was standing. He shook her grip off, and walked by her side.

The woman led him to a group of other scientists, each wearing identical coats. 

Krel stood in silence as he watched them talk. Mostly about him.

“He’s already assimilated with human culture.”

“Have you got papers?”

“General Bronson reported at about two a.m. this morning..”

“What species?”

“Second floor, unit 57.”

“It says here that he’s under protection…”

“...probably will only stay for a week or so…”

After what seemed like a parson, the scientists said their goodbyes. The same woman from before took him up a flight of stairs to the second level of the building. He was marched to an empty room near the end of the open corridor. His “unit” was along the back wall, covered by a platform that was likely that one Krel saw from in front. 

There were other units, each filled with extraterrestrials. They all stared at Krel, and banged against their clear walls with what he could only assume to be their fists. The woman glared at one in particular, a lizard-like being with green scales and talons. The being promptly quit making noise, and the rest of them followed. The halls fell silent.

The lizard must be the alpha.

Krel thought of the Zerons.

The woman used the same keycard to open the glass door. It hissed as it opened, revealing to Krel what the inside looked like.

The room was tiny, shaped like a rectangle. A cot-like bed sat in the back, with a single pillow. The rest was empty space.

“Hold out your arms.”

Krel complied, and the women removed the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists and flexed his fingers; the handcuffs had really done a number on them. 

He stepped inside of the room, hearing the tell-tale hiss of the clear, silicon door sliding behind him.

He could hear the women walk away as her heels reverberated on the metal ground.

Oh, Kleb. What had he gotten himself into? 

He walked over to his bed, and gently sat on top of it. The springs underneath him creaked and groaned. 

“Hello, Subject A-7133.”

Krel jumped at the sound and instinctively reached for the space behind his back, grasping for his serrator. 

Oh, right. He doesn’t have it anymore.

“Who are you?”

“Subject A-7133 is confirmed to speak English. Changing default protocol.”

The voice sounded computerized and female, much like Mother, the AI of his ship. Krel winced at the thought of her. It’s been a full human month since he had last heard her voice. He sat back down on the bed. 

Subject A-7133? That must be him. Though, he can't imagine who the voice could call him Krel. It was significantly easier.

“I am Red, an artificial intelligence designated to inform the extra-terrestrial residents of Base Two about the standard protocols. I see that your stay with us will be brief, with an estimated three to five days. Is that correct?”

Krel raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, that is correct.”

The voice spoke again.

“Initiating protocol 67-H.O.K.”

A holographic screen materialized in front of Krel, showing the same symbol that he saw on the ground at the ground level of the building with two “I’s” side by side in the middle. 

They’re Roman numerals. Eli had told him all about them.

Base Two. Fitting.

“These will be your quarters for the next few days. You are expected to keep it tidy and clean, so clean up after yourself. There will be unit inspections on Mondays and Wednesdays every week, with the exception of Earthen holidays. You are not registered as a biological being, so you will not have feeding hours. Every day at six you will be granted an hour free for yourself, but you must remain inside of the building. This is a privilege most residents here are not given, so be sure to behave or your free time will be revoked…”

The words flew over Krel as he tried to listen, but he just couldn’t keep his focus. This whole situation was strange, possibly stranger than Earth itself when he came with his sister and Varvatos after the coup.

“Do you have any questions or requests you would like to make?”

Krel was knocked out of his thoughts.

“Can you repeat that? I didn’t quite hear.”

“Certainly. Do you have any questions or requests you would like to make?”

Krel remembered Detective Scott, and his friends. Toby, Steve and Eli must be expecting a call soon. It’s been horvaths since he left Arcadia.

“I would like to call someone.”

The voice formulated a response.

“Call hours are limited to once per day. Would you please confirm your request?”

“I confirm.”

Some beeping sounds could be heard as the computerized voice completed the request.

“State the name of who you wish to contact.”

Krel didn’t bat an eye.

“Detective Scott of the Arcadia Oaks Police Department.”

Some more sounds. Krel sat impatiently on the bed, twiddling his fingers. Then, a hard and resonant beep echoed across the room. 

“Hello?”

“Detective Scott!”

Krel sank into his bed in relief. It was him! Scott had answered. Now Krel can give him the news.

“Krel? Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to call! Are you okay? Are you being treated fine?”

“Yes, everything is in order. I am currently residing in a unit sanctioned for extraterrestrials at a military base. I’ll be coming back to Arcadia soon.”

“I’m so glad to hear you're okay, Krel. Your friends have been worried sick. One is even with me in the office right now. It’s Toby. Should I pass the phone over?”

He smiled at the thought of Toby staying to hear news from him. He was a devoted friend, no wonder he had many of them. 

“Yes!”

Sounds of a scuffle could be heard on the other side. Then, the unmistakable voice of his pudgy friend filled the airwaves.

“Dude! Krel! You called!”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Where are you, right now?” 

Toby’s voice was serious.

“I don’t think I can just tell you. It's secret.” He paused. “It’s called Base Two. It’s nothing like Area 49-B. Everything is constantly illuminated and clean. It’s larger too. It’s really nice, actually…”

He didn’t mention the cuffs and the stares. 

“...But the important thing is that I’m safe. I’ll be back home soon.”

“You don’t know how much that helped me. You had me worried sick, man!” A groan. “I can finally die in peace.”

Krel began to sweat.

“Please don’t.”

Toby just laughed at the other end of the phone. Krel raised an eyebrow as he laid down on the bed. His feet Beasley touched the end of the mattress.

“It’s something called a hyperbole. Exaggeration, for the sake of being dramatic. Like me!”

“I see.”

“Here, come on, you try!”

Krel scratched his head.

“Let me see…an exaggeration. There must be a thousand different buildings here. Would I be exaggerating if I said a million?”

“That’s the ticket!”

The two boys laughed and talked together. Toby asked questions about the base, and Krel answered. He then asked Toby about Arcadia. Toby assured him that everything was “awesome-sauce” back home. Krel was glad to hear that.

“You have a minute remaining of your call. Please conclude your thoughts in a timely fashion.” 

Kleb! He sat up from his laid back position. No one had told him he had a limit on his calls. How many mekrons has it been, ten? Twenty?

“Krel, what was that?”

“I’m on a time limit, apparently. Okay, listen carefully. I can only call once a day for a few minutes, so if you don’t get more than one a day, do not freak out. Tell Steve and the rest I’m okay. I’ll make sure to give you updates.”

“Got it. Anything else?”

Krel sighed.

“Not at the moment, no.” A pause. “Goodbye, Toby.”

“Goodbye, man. Stay safe!”

Another beep resonated in the room. 

Silence.

“Your daily call has expired. If you have any more questions or requests to ask of me, please do so now.”

Krel slid into his bed once more.

“No, there’s nothing else.”

“Very well. If you require my assistance in the future, please speak out loud, ‘Red, come to my aid.’ Goodbye, Subject A-7133.”

And with that, the voice disappeared from the room. Krel closed his eyes.

He’ll be okay. It’s only a few days after all. Then, the whole mess will be sorted out.

There was a single blanket at the foot of the bed. Krel took it and brought it on top of his body. He laid his head on the pillow.

It wasn’t as comfortable as his bed back home, but it’ll do.


	3. Chapter 3

“General, your audience is required in the meeting room.”

General Bronson straightened his cap as the guard spoke. Bronson had approached the same guard with a request to convene with his superiors, the management of the many bases in the nation. Luckily, two of them were at Base Two, the largest out of all of them. 

It’s time.

As he patted his shirt to cleanse it of any wrinkles or dust, Bronson couldn't help but think.

The alien boy… will his idea be taken into account? If not, he’ll be here forever.

He spotted a crease in the side of his shirt.

No, forever is a long time. He will not be here forever, just until he dies.

Bronson bit his lip. That’s not any better.

And what of the other extraterrestrials in their custody? He wanted to free them all, to give them a huge Earthen welcome, but for the sake of the public, it was a dream that could never be lived out. At first sight, every alien is considered a menace. It’s the same concept as assuming every colored person is dishonest and dangerous. If he had learned anything from growing up in a mixed family, it was not to judge a book by its cover. 

Sure, it is a cliche, but it’s true in every word.

He could help this boy, and then he could help the others. He has to start small.

Bronson followed the guard through a set of doors in a discreet building on the outer edge of the base. The electrified cement wall stood imposingly to the right of him, crackling with energy. 

Oh, he is starting small, alright; starting to feel small.

The doors opened with a familiar hiss. He put his hands behind his back and puffed out his chest in an attempt to approach as more confident than he really is. His heart raced as he was blinded by the harsh white light of the room.

There, in front of him, stood a long, elevated desk, filled to the brim with five people.

Wait, five?

Bronson had been told that only two of the management team were to be present. 

This changes things.

“You are dismissed, Adams.”

The guard next to him saluted to the speaker, and promptly left the building, shutting the doors behind him.

The one who had spoken turned to Bronson. Her eyes reeked of boredom and dissatisfaction, as she attempted to keep her hands still, and in front of her.

“Madame Hayes. It’s a pleasure.”

Madame Hayes kept her bored expression as she drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her. Looks like she failed in keeping her hands still.

Next to her, sat a man whom Bronson didn’t recognize. He didn’t know his name either; his presence at the table was irregular at best. His hands were frail and withered, unlike the hands of Hayes.

The said man spoke up.

“You have requested an audience with us to discuss matters concerning the new inmate…”

Unlike Hayes, his expression portrayed not only a bored man but an angry one. His mouth was upturned in a slight scowl. 

“That is correct.”

Madame Hayes’s eyes lit up as Bronson reaffirmed the issue he presented to them. She quit drumming her fingers, and stared at Bronson below her with a hopeful expression. He gulped, knowing what was coming.

The Madame was not one of the members of the board he was to meet today. She would only complicate things.

“The new inmate!” She began, “Such a pleasant fellow. I've only heard wonderful things!”

The man beside her, and the three others that sat at the table, all collectively shook their heads in almost perfect unison.

Hayes rose from her seat.

“You want to set him free.”

Bronson gulped again, and sweat began rolling down his face. Has the room always been so stuffy and humid. He tugged at his collar, now dripping with his sweat.

“Yes,” He said to her. Noticing the expressions of the other members, he quickly added: “With conditions, of course.”

Madame Hayes’s eyes glimmered as she glanced to all the members at the table. 

“Well, what is your response?” Her eyes trained on Bronson, and gave a genuine smile. “It is a yes from me.”

“Please, Lidia, we are not liberating the extra-terrestrials!”

Well, there goes the plan.

“We’ve told you time and time again; to free them would mean inciting public panic.” The same man from earlier yelled. “Just imagine how they would react to seeing inhuman species from alternate planets besieging their towns? Mayhem!”

Lidia, or Madame Hayes, sunk into her chair once more. She cleared her throat, facing Bronson again.

“May we at least hear his terms?”

The man sighed, and checked his watch. 

“Very well. Continue, General.”

Bronson took a deep breath, and explained the boy’s idea for a compromise. He explained the circumstances carefully.

Hayes was bubbling in her seat. The rest, however, were in deep thought.

“...and given his time on Earth before we intercepted him, I believe he is already a fully functioning member of society.”

Bronson trailed off, annunciating the silence from the people in front of him. He gave a confident smile, despite his internal war.

It was another woman who spoke next. 

“Step outside of the building while we discuss our decision.”

Her eyes, unlike the annoyance of the man and the giddiness of Hayes, were unreadable. Glazed over. Uncaring, maybe? Or distraught. Either way, it was not looking good for Bronson.

He stepped outside of the building.

The guard, Adams, stood perched next to the door. He stared at Bronson with pity. Pity for what? Could he have heard what went on inside?

The doors opened by their own accord after a few minutes of anxious silence. Bronson promptly entered once more, to hear the verdict of his superiors.

Hayes was grinning ear to ear.

“General Bronson, we have accepted your request.”

Bronson wiped his face with his hand in relief. He smiled back at her.

“Thank you, Madame.”

He faced the rest of the council.

“Thank you all.”

The man next to Hayes shot a quick glare at her. 

“Not yet. We have agreed to your terms, plus a few of ours.”

Bronson shrunk at the look the man was giving him. Not good.

“We will let the alien boy go, on the condition that his protection only stretches for the city. He will not be granted federal protection. The minute he steps out of the city boundaries, he can and will be taken back here.”

“Did you hear that, General? The boy is being set free!”

“Lidia, he’s being set free with terms.”

“Yes, I’m aware. It won't be long until they are all free.”

“Sometimes I question how you rose to such a high rank of power…”

“You are dismissed, General.”

The council bickered as Bronson made his leave, all the while contemplating the board’s decision.

Protection only in Arcadia? It was a fairly large town, but it was limiting. Bronson wished he could do more, to be able to grant him protection across the nation, and the world, but it was still as far away as ever. The council had agreed to his terms, thank goodness, and at least gave him the chance to live out his life in his town.

Bronson sighed. 

One small step at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

“It is five forty-five p.m, eastern time. Stand by for role call. Stand by.”

Krel moaned, still on his bed. He had fallen asleep in his unit earlier. How long has it been? He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his upper arms. His hair was tousled and skewed, the individual strands all pointed to the left of him. He yawned, stretching his sore body.

He didn’t have bones, yes, but stretching still helped.

The automated voice, Red, echoes across the halls. Once she stopped, voices could be heard down the hallway.

There seemed to be two people talking. One voice was gruff, possibly belonging to a man, and the other high-pitched, belonging to a woman. They spoke in rhythm, never interrupting the other. 

“D-0276 is accounted for.”

“What about B-0574?”

A pause.

“Present as well.”

They continued like this, talking, taking role, until they reached Krel’s hall. 

The man and woman were carrying clipboards. Both wore the same blue coats,and appeared almost identical. The only difference was that the man had a clean-cut red beard that curled around his face.

Fascinating.

“A-7133 is new. Unit 57.”

The two scientists strolled over to Krel’s unit. The man glanced at him, and wrote down something in his clipboard.

“Planet of origin?”

“Akiridon-5.”

More voices joined the scientists’, but they weren’t humans’. The extraterrestrials in the units neighboring Krel’s all made gurgling sounds with their tongues, or what serves as a tongue. A few began banging on the walls again. Drawled out phrases escaped them.

“Akiridion…”

“The boy looked familiar…”

“...their technology…”

“...state of the art.”

“How did you catch an Akiridion?”

The scientists appeared as though they were going to faint out of shock. The man grabbed the woman by the shoulder and brought her close to him. She buried her face in the man’s beard.

They stood there, trembling into one another, grasping at each other. The man dropped his clipboard, which rattled onto the tile floor until reaching a complete stop. He didn’t reach for it.

Krel watched their faces.

Fear. He remembered seeing the familiar expression on Aja the delson of the coup. Overwhelming fear that consumed the being until nothing remained. Krel and Aja had much to be proud of during their time together on Earth, but the stench of fear persisted.

He deflated in his cot. 

They feared them. The extraterrestrials. The non-humans. 

Krel’s core lurched in a way that he hadn’t felt in keltons. The coup. The numerous bounty hunter attacks. Morando’s attack. The death of his parents. All the moments were he had cried and ached flooded his memory. His insides burned.

Krel could feel the fear in the room, and it all came from the scientists standing free outside.

Then, all at once, the extraterrestrials fell silent. 

The scientists stood paralyzed in theri spot. It was only after a few sectons of unforgiving silence that the man finally regained his wit. He cleared his throat, startling the female in his grasp.

“Alright… let’s… let’s keep going…”

The man picked up his clipboard off of the floor, and clutched it in his embrace. His partner did the same to hers, boards at the heart. As if it were armor. Krel noticed their knuckles turned white, as they began through the hall once more, regaining their composure to be able to finish the task at hand.

Only this time, their air of assurance had left them.

* * *

“It is now six o’clock p.m. All inmates with designations above the “C” tier may leave their units and proceed to the common room area.”

Krel’s wall hissed open, as well as a few other units. Others were leaving their metal rooms, and walking towards another door at the end of the hallway. Krel didn’t bother getting up. He wished to wallow behind his wall until he could leave this wretched place. Especially since what happened this morning. 

Krel doubted he would even have the energy to call Toby tonight. He covered his head once more, reaching for the blanket.

But, before he could adjust his blanket, the cot lurched forward and dumped him onto the ground. Krel groaned, glancing back at the cot. Some sort of mechanism had tilted it. And it remained tilted.

“A-7133, please proceed to the common room area.”

The voice of Red, the computerized program, rung right next to his head. He lifted himself off of the ground, and stood with a small defiance.

“And what if I don’t want to go?”

Red answered again.

“Proceed to the common room area.”

Krel rolled his eyes. Even the most advanced Earthern systems only had limited information. “Red” could not match Mother’s intelligence. 

He prepared to settle in once more in his cot, despite it being elevated, but an extraterrestrial stopped in front of his unit. He pointed to the left, as Krel looked at him, confused. 

“Better go. Don’t want to cause trouble.”

Krel blinked, and the extraterrestrial disappeared.

He blinked again, and looked at the growing crowd of extratterstrials following one another in the hall. 

His core nearly jumped out his chest. Krel quickly stepped out of his unit, which shut close behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Krel glared at his chest, where the core had situated itself since birth. 

“Calm. Down.”

His core gleamed back at him.

Krel ripped his glare from his chest, and instead focused on his surroundings. He could deal with his little “core-attack” later.

Extraterrestrials of every size and shape filed the halls. Noises filled the gaps that the others left behind, threatening to suffocate Krel right where he stood. They were all taller than him. He attempted to distinguish people with their respective planets, but it escaped him. No Voltarians, Cindorites, or even other Akiridions could be spotted. He recognized the slimy veneer of a Durian, like Stuart, but upon closer inspection, he realized that the green he saw was just a bruise on an unfamiliar species. 

Well, it kind of looked like a bruise. 

Krel found a gap in the progression, and succumbed to the river of unfamiliar life-forms.

Some stared at Krel, taking note of his four limbs and spiky hair. Some bowed their heads, in what can only be reverence. One even referred to him as “your majesty”, and helped him through the maze of people. 

They knew who he was.

“It is six ten.”

Each extraterrestrial was speaking in their own languages, emitting sounds that were unheard of to Krel on Earth and on Akiridion-5. No one could understand them, but they seemed persistent. Necks bobbed and mouths stretched.

Krel began fiddling with his fingers on his lower set of arms. Sweat trickled down his face. His core once again thumped against his chest. 

Krel glared straight-forward, not wanting to meet the gleam of his life-blood. He did his best to ignore it.

Krel couldn’t see six inches in front of him. He turned to a neighboring passerby.

“Where are we going?”

The other jumped slightly, seemingly startled. He grunted.

“A room.”

Krel fell silent.

The progression slowed down to a stand-still. Krel stood awkwardly in the tangle. A noise rang out into the hallway; a long, drawled-out hiss. Then, the tangle moved once more.

After just a few sectons, Krel could see a giant metal door. It easily fit two, no three, of the largest extraterrestrials in the base. Everyone squirmed their way in, leading Krel inside of the door.

Before Krel, stood a padded room. And in it, laid the most peculiar of things.

Earthly objects filled the empty space, like colorful chairs and tables. Krel even caught sight of a checkerboard, with the circular pieces already put in place.

Checkers is universal, after all.

This single room fit them all, with space to spare. This must’ve been the “common room area” Red had mentioned.

“The doors are now closing. Step away.”

Not a secton after the computerized voice had said this, the metal door hissed shut, trapping Krel in a room with thirty other extraterrestrials.

Great. No one told him that he had to socialize.

The others settled in quickly after the door closed. They must’ve been here for a long time. Krel found the sight of a deep brown frog-like creature amusing, as the metal chair (everything was made of metal in this building) he sat on was a disturbingly bright pink.

He spotted a bookshelf in the corner. Thankfully, no one else had though of venturing there, so Krel would be alone.

The shelf was packed with books of various colors. All of them were thick novels, with crusty yellow pages. Almost all of them were covered with leather.

These were no doubt the classics; the scientists wanted only to give them the best their kind could offer. Krel had picked up a few after the dangers of Morando had passed, Frankenstein being his favorite.

Krel could feel the stares of the others in the room as he swiped his hand across the spines.

He found Frankenstein among the novels, and pulled it out, all the while trying to keep his hand from shaking. His lower hands fiddled with each other once more as he plopped himself down on a neigboring chair.

The room fell eerily silent for a secton.

Krel stayed still, flipping through the novel in the best nonchalant manner he could muster.

The stares went away. Soon, the others noticed that Krel wasn’t going to address them, and the volume rose to a healthy level once more.

He let loose a sigh of relief, and went back to his book.

“Greetings, your majesty.”

Krel jumped at the sound and accidentally threw the novel in the air. The voice, surprised at his outburst, didn’t say anything else as he scrambled to catch it. The book hit the ground with a soft thunk. 

Krel turned to the gravelly voice as he picked the book off of the ground.

“Yes… um… greetings to you too.”

The one who had startled him was of a medium-size, with a body that consisted mostly of green. He was the lizard-like extraterrestrial Krel had spotted before when he had been first escorted to his unit. The scales stood upright, in a menacing manner, on his back.

The talons were clearly visible.

The creature pulled up another chair and grabbed a book from the shelf as well. Krel caught a glimpse of gold on the cover. He sat down across from Krel.

He gulped.

“Uh, what book is that?”

The extraterrestrial flipped to the middle of the novel, and tore out a page. He crumpled it up in his hands, and shoved it down his throat. Krel watched in silent horror as the creature continued to rip out pages and consume them.

“Don’t know.” The creature burped. “They’re tasty, though.”

“Oh.”

Silence. This time, the creature spoke up.

“Now tell me…” He gulped down another page. “Why are you here?”

He went right to the point without any stalling. This caught Krel off guard. A secton passed.

“Umm—”

“Surely a planet of this status would not appeal to you. An Akiridion on such a primitive planet, and of the royal family no less!” He laughed, his scaly neck bobbing up and down.

Krel furrowed his eyebrows. He flipped to the next page in his book. He studied the words, refusing to meet the green extraterrestrial’s eyes.His shoulders tensed.

“It was the only planet my ship could find for us.”

The extraterrestrial frowned, seemingly displeased with his answer.

“Let me rephrase.”

Krel set the book down on his lap.

“Why would you come here?”

Another secton.

Why was he here? Morando’s attack was on the intergalactic news for parsons. Surely he would’ve heard of it by now…

Oh.

The creature hadn’t heard of the coup.

The first red flag.

“You… haven’t heard?”

The stares returned. The others fell silent once more. Could they have sent this extraterrestrial to ask the question that they all had on their minds? 

Ugh. Must they care so much about him? 

“Akiridion-5 was unsafe for a brief period of time. I was forced to leave.”

More stares. Krel gulped. He put on his best ‘king’ face.

“The danger has already passed, so it is nothing you must concern yourselves with.”

The others were muttering, no doubt amongst themselves. The muttering soon died down again, as what seemed like thousands of eyes turned to face Krel. The green extraterrestrial in front of Krel cleared his throat with a gurgle.

“You heard the princeling.”

They others, much to Krel’s surprise, listened to him. One by one, eyes tore away from Krel and onto their tables or laps. Krel sunk into his seat with relief, flexing his tense shoulders.

“Thanks.”

The extraterrestrial went back to his snack. This time, however, he just plopped the entire thing, leather and all, in his mouth. 

“No problem.”

Krel laid the book down, and made eye contact with him.

“Why—?”

The creature plucked another book, this time with a yellow covering, off of the shelf.

“We were just curious.” The book dissapeared inside of his mouth just as the other one had. “They designated me to ask you.”

Krel smiled.

“I figured.”

Another book. “What is your name, princeling?”

Should he reveal his name? He seems trustworthy… 

“Krel.”

The extraterrestrial smiled back at him, flashing his sharp teeth. Though, it doesn’t intimidate Krel in the slightest.

“And yours?”

The creature stopped his book-eating for a mekron. 

“Het.”

Krel lifted up his book from his lap, and turned to the page he had paused at. His upper hands gripped the covers as his lower ones relaxed on his lap.

“Nice to meet you, Het.”


	5. Chapter 5

“The Lockdown drill is now commencing. Stand by for instructions.”

Krel rubbed his eyes, groggily pushing himself up on his cot. He had just been sleeping, as well as all the other extraterrestrials in the facility. He noticed movement behind the clear walls of the unit adjacent to his. It was clear that the others were waking up too.

It was early morning. The digital clock on the wall displayed “5:00” in flashing red. The clock was the only light in the room, as the lights have all been shut off the night before.

Krel groaned.

It was too early for this.

He covered his head with his blanket and shut his eyes once more. But just as he had done this, the computerized voice spoke again.

“The Lockdown drill is now commencing.”

Her words finally processed through Krel’s mind. He uncovered his face, which was smothered with the blanket, and stared at the ceiling.

A lockdown drill? He glanced at the others in their units. The announcement hasn’t alarmed them at all, as their body positions were slumped and laid back. Apparently, the base does this drill often. Just like school.

“Stand by.”

A mechanical clunking noise could be heard down the hallway. One sound after another. Krel couldn't fathom what it could be. It sounded distant.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

His eyes glazed over, as a serene smile crossed his face. 

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Strangely enough, he was now wide awake. The grogginess of just a mekron ago vanished without a trace.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

A steady, mechanical song drawled out in his head; the four-beat rhythm that is favored among humans. The vintage music he had always liked were much faster-paced, a direct contrast with the mechanical hum. 

Where was it even coming from? Krel didn't care.

The song continued. It grew louder through every clunk.

“Unit doors on Level 2 or now closing.”

Krel’s eyes widened. 

Wait…

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

The song, first a pleasure, now threateningly grew in volume. Krel stumbled towards the glass wall, and peered outside into the hallway.

The song—

Each sound closed a door. A wall. Of the units.

Gigantic metal plates slammed in front of the glass walls, or door, of every unit. Shut walls could be seen as far as the eye could see, and the rhythm was slowly inching its way towards Krel.

Unsolicited panic bubbled up in Krel’s throat. Why on Earth was he frightened? Of course they would shut the doors during a lockdown drill! 

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

There were only six units left to the side of him, until his would be shut.

Clunk. Clunk.

Four units…

Clunk. 

Three.

He stumbled back into his cot.

Clunk.

Two.

He wanted to tear his eyes away from the clear wall, but his body ignored him. His core raced.

Clunk.

Krel gulped.

One more, and then—

Clunk.

Darkness.

The plates slammed over his unit, sending him back in a shockwave. He hit his head on the tile ground. He clutched his head, trying to make use of his surroundings. His glow illuminated the dark room. The only other light was the red digital clock in the back wall.

The thumps of the units closing down continued down the hall.

He squinted his eyes at his surroundings. After all of these keltons on Earth, he still hadn’t grown accustomed to the darkness. Akiridion-5 was bright all delson, after all.

He fumbled his way around the unit, and felt the familiar bedding of he cot. He collapsed into it, sighing.

His core raced again.

“All communication systems will be temporarily offline in 2 minutes.”

Oh, Kleb.

Krel’s eyes drooped again, the adrenaline from before succumbing to the darkness. He felt for his blanket, ready to pass out at a moments notice. It’s still morning, and Krel had no intention to stay awake.

“One minute until all communicators are temporarily offline.”

The sounds continued. Seklos, just how many units are in this building? He shut his eyes and covered his head. His face contorted into a frown. When he was he supposed to leave? Ah, yes. In just a few days. Just a few more days.

Hmmmmm…

Vibrations boosted their way to Krel’s cot. He shook along with it, if not barely. A deep hum resonated to his left, almost as if a seklteg had grown to the size of a human car, and was buzzing. 

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Hmmmmm… 

Deep. Guttural. Distinctly inhuman.

And… in rhythm?

Clunk.

Another hum.

“All communications are now offline.”

The digital clock decided to join in.

Tik. Tik.

Clunk.

Hmmmm…

Krel staggered over to the wall where the guttural sound was coming from. 

Hmmmm… 

“Hello?”

The sounds outside stopped. Silence. Krel’s face began sweating. Flishaag.

The wall vibrated.

“Hello?” He repeated.

A grunt emitted from the other side. 

“I heard you singing.”

Silence. Krel took a deep breath as he felt his core throb in his chest once again. Seklos, how many times was he to feel as though his core was gong to jump right out of his body? He shivered.

Krel had never willingly talked to anyone before. Why was he doing so now? Boredom? He couldn’t really tell. 

“I… liked it.”

A tiny hum came as a reponse. Soft, curious. Krel delated in relief, just a little.

“You like music too, don’t you?”

Another hum. Krel took that as a yes. Krel sat himself down.

“...what’s your name?”

Another strange guttural sound. Could they even talk? No matter, they could find other ways to communicate.

Though…

The sounds were different. Krel listened to the vocal patterns. They were sucking in air at the beginning with what no doubt seemed like the other was scrunching up their face. A long e. But, they annunciated a crackling sound as well. Kee… 

“Kee? Is that your name.”

A grunt. 

“I take that as a no, then.”

They made another sound. This time, at the end of the long e, a gurgle emitted, as if Toby had swallowed some mouthwash. He quickly shook that image out of his head.

It almost sounded like… 

“Keel? With an ‘l’?”

Another grunt. They were getting annoyed.

A popping sound, then another gurgling one. Krel quickly deciphered the rest.

“Keel..pur? Kilpur?”

A hum.

“Okay. Kilpur it is.”

Silence again. Krel cleared his throat.

“I guess its only fair I share my name, right?”

Krel smiled as Kilpur hummed politely in reply. 

“I’m Krel.” He paused. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Vibrations shook the unit. But, he couldnt have been more at ease. Somehow, his core had ceased his fighting and succumbed back into his body. How do humans cope with such emotions? They are all painful in ways that Krel never thought possible.

All that vanished.

They hummed in reply once more. Only this time, it had a significant tone to it, a musical note. Then, before Krel, Kilpur began joining one note with another, drawling out a few, and whistling others.

Krel smiled as wide as he could, elated at the fact that Kilpur thought of him worthy of thier song. It probably wasn’t special, but it felt unique to him.

Maybe he could last a few more days.

They sat like this, in a special kind of calm, for about a few mekrons. Or, it felt like few mekrons to Krel, at least. It could’ve been a full horvath for all he knew. But Kilpur kept humming throughout it all.

Then, Red spoke again.

“The drill has been completed. All personnel may now enter back into the facility.”

Krel jumped at the sudden sound, as Kilpur stopped their song right in the middle of a note. 

“Unit doors are now opening.”

Red specified more instructions as the base began teeming with sound once more; the unit doors opening, the scientists all hurrying to resume their work at the center of the building, and the ever familiar sound of unimpressed extraterrestrials annoyed at the sudden noise. Krel was among them.

The clear wall opened once more for him, showering him in the artificial light outside in the hallway. He had to cover his eyes; the brightness overwhelmed his senses.

Krel turned to the wall.

Kilpur remained silent. 

It’s no wonder Krel hadn’t heard them at all during his first few days at the base; the extraterrestrial’s only sound was the humming from earlier. Other than that, they remained as silent as someone could possibly be.

“Return to your work spaces. The security personnel will be coming be shortly to ensure everyone is where they need to be.”

Red kept issuing introductions, and announcing changes, for the next mekron or two. It annoyed Krel to no end; don’t the humans have a better form of communication that doesn’t involve hearing the same computerized voice over and over again?

Krel lifted from his spot on the floor, and stretched himself once more. He leaned back into the wall.

“Kilpur?”

No sound.

“Are you there?”

Of course Kikpur’s there. Where else would they be? Krel mentally facepalmed. 

Again, no reply.

“Hello? It’s me. Krel? You we’re just singing a secton ago…”

“Get away from the wall!”

Krel stumbled back at the sudden noise, but stayed rooted in his spot next to the wall. A gravelly noise had startled him. He turned to the clear wall of his unit, and made out a silhouette shrouded in light. 

The beard caught Krel’s attention. 

“I said get away! I swear, none of you stupid aliens understand a thing I say.”

Krel’s brows shot upwards in shock. Then, slowly, he inched his way from the wall to his cot in the far corner of the unit. The man seemed pleased. He grunted.

“Stay where you are.”

He rapped his knuckles on the clear wall, and grumbled as he walked out of Krel’s line of sight. 

Krel frowned, making his way back to the wall.

But, just as he took his first step, someone yelled.

“At last! I’m free!”

The voice sounded distinctly non-human. Krel froze in his spot.

Human voices joined in. Shouts and screams of defiance and terror shook the building. The other extraterrestrials around Krel had noticed the sounds as well. Then, each of them began banging on the unit walls.

In unison.

But, the unit beside of his remained quiet.

Each bang rang loudly in Krel’s head. He could not contain himself.

“What in the world?”

He stumbled backwards again, only this time, he fell right on his back. Krel lifted his head in horror. His core beat madly in his chest, threatening to not only jump out but to overwhelm the rest of his body. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. All in sequence. All adding to the fire.

But then… 

Bang.

Everyone, the humans and extraterrestrials alike, fell silent. Krel heard only his raspy breaths. Another human trait he developed; breathing. Since when did his need for air grow?

He gasped.

The fire. Where did it go? Surely it couldn’t have just stopped on its own—

Krel shuddered.

Great Gaylen, he knew what that sound was. He knew why the others fell silent. A type of reserved quiet only reserved for… 

Funerals.

It was a gunshot that had quenched the fire.

“What are you DOING? Stop! Stop!” 

A voice rang out below Krel. A furious one. Krel just registered who it was. Was that the General? Was the General the one screaming his head off? Krel couldn’t focus.

“Put that gun down!”

It was definitely the General. Krel closed his eyes, fully collapsing onto the ground. His limbs felt weak, incredibly weak. He shuddered involuntarily.

Krel had been shot many times in his life. And each time, it scared him to no end. But to die from just one shot seemed far away to him, even during Morando’s reign. The extraterrestrial was free, for one secton at least. Krel can only assume he died with the feeling of elation.

Though, why did he want to escape so badly?

The realization hit Krel as he stared at his surroundings.

And, for the first time since he came to this base, he saw the unit for what it really was.

A cell.

A cage.

The General screamed below him.

“What did you do?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I last updated! I shelved this project aside to help with the BLM protests and all it holds, mostly through petitions and donations. Multiple investigations have been held for the victims of police brutality, including Breonna Taylor. In the last couple of months, many reforms have been made in several states, which makes it as good of a time as any to start updating my fic! However, that doesn’t mean that I am not done with my support. Well, in the meantime, enjoy chapter 6!

General Bronson walked through the empty base, rubbing his eyes all the while. 

The stars gleamed soundlessly above him, taunting him, almost. They were safe from danger in the sky. Sometimes, Bronson would wish to travel among them, away from the pressures of life. Away from responsibility.

Each step he took was absorbed by the pavement below him; no thumps or scrapes could be heard. The only sound was his own breathing.

Bronson was tired. Very tired.

An extraterrestrial had been shot dead earlier that day. Bronson intervened a few seconds too late, allowing the guards to take him down. He had quickly dispatched the guard who had shot the alien, he would not be coming back.

The rest was a bloody mess, both figuratively and literally. He couldnt find any time throughout the rest of the day.

Hence the late hours.

All the street lamps were lit; after all, it was customary. Night shifts tended to frighten some employees, despite the lack of danger. The base was safe.

Bronson remembered the shooting.

Maybe not.

A building came into view. 

The extraterrestrial holding area. 

Bronson silently approached the metal doors, taking out a keycard from his front pocket while doing so. He raised the card to the scanner, and let the machine do all the work.

“Good evening, General Bronson.”

The General listened to the automated voice as the metal doors to the extraterrestrial holding area opened in front of him. He stepped inside, taking note of the absence of scientists. Only a few guards milled around; of course, they were the ones tasked with the night shift. Bronson quickly scanned their faces, thankfully, the discharged guard was not among them.

They all tilted their hats at Bronson when he walked by.

“Good ev’nin, General.”

He tilted his hat in response, and proceeded to climb up the stairs.

The lights, unlike the rest of the building, were completely off, save for a few vent lights scattered throughout. The clack of his boots rung much more prominently through the halls than on pavement, startling a few resting extraterrestrials.

He made his way to the back, towards a single unit.

Bronson swiped his keycard on another scanner a little to the left of the door. A soft, beeping noise emitted from it as the door lifted open, pushing the air inside of the unit out. He stepped in.

“Five more mekrons…”

The General laughed quietly as he approached the glowing blue boy fast asleep in the miniature bed. He kneeled in front of him.

“Wake up. I’ve got good news.”

The glowing boy rolled over on his side to face him, displaying his unimpressed expression.

“At eleven at night?”

Bronson stood up again.

“The council decided to let you go.”

The boy, Krel, stood up halfway in his cot, hoisting himself up with his arms. Bronson watched as his eyes widened slightly, before falling back to his lap.

“That’s… great.”

Bronson shook his head.

“I expected you to be a little bit more excited.”

“I am. I’m just tired.”

He could relate.

“And,” Krel added, “I expected you to come sooner.”

Silence. Bronson could respond with the reason for his late-comings, but he suspected that Krel already knew the reason for his delay. His face said it all.

Krel cleared his throat.

“So, when am I leaving?”

“Two days from now.”

Silence again. Bronson cleared his throat.

“I best be going. Let us both catch some rest.”

Krel nodded, his face expressionless. 

“Goodnight, General.”

Bronson made his way slowly to the outside of the unit. He swiped his card once more, closing the door, sealing him and Krel with a transparent wall. The boy inside laid down to sleep. Bronson eyed the wall. 

Someday, there won’t even be a wall.

Releasing Krel was the first step. Then, more.

Bronson straightened his posture and proceeded down the hallway. He listened to the rhythmic sound of his boots against tile, and saw how they reflected the light coming from the lower vents. 

Anything to keep his mind from—

“Mortimer, I’m terribly sorry for my delay. You wanted to see me?”

Bronson stopped right in his tracks.

Wasn’t that…

“I assure you, Linda, you are right on time.”

...Madame Hayes?

What was she doing here so late? 

Bronson looked left and right, attempting to trace the sound.

“Oh! That’s great. Now, what was it you wanted of me?”

It came from down the hall. Bronson followed Madame Hayes’s voice, and found a metal door, completely closed yet teeming with a brilliant light. How had he not noticed before? The light had illuminated far beyond the door’s reach.

Bronson scratched his chin. This was a private moment, or so it seemed. It’d be best to leave them alone. He turned the opposite way and began walking towards the stairs—

“Yes, I just wanted to know about the council’s decision about the release of A-7133?”

Bronson once more screeched to a halt. He hesitated.

“Oh, the blue alien boy? Well, Mortimer, you know how I am…”

The General inched towards the door once more, hiding himself behind it. He slowed his breathing, which had begun to quicken. His eyes widened slightly.

What he was doing was highly illegal, at least in this base. Eavesdropping on personal matters was a serious offense that guaranteed an expulsion, so matter the rank. He should’ve hightailed back home when he had finished with Krel.

And yet… 

“No, I don’t.”

Mortimer’s voice reeked of authority. Or, false authority, as General Bronson was aware of all of the ranked personnel at the base. He didn’t remember a ‘Mortimer’. 

Especially one who was so stern.

“The council decided to let him go. I see your face, Mortimer, don’t try to hide it. I know, I was surprised as well!”

Bronson gently placed his ear on the metal. 

Mortimer cleared his throat.

“Did you, at all, influence this decision?”

“I would say I did! Aren’t you proud? This base is changing for the better.”

“Yes… the better.”

His tone suggested a sort of bitterness when he had spoken after Hayes did. Somehow, she didn’t catch on. 

“Well, I best be leaving! I’ll see you soon, Mortimer.”

General Bronson stepped up from his crouched position and turned a corner, away from the line of sight from the door. He heard the door hiss open, and dainty clacks from what could be from Madame Hayes shoes. Well, he did doubt that ‘Mortimer’ wore heels in the evening.

The steps receded down the hallway, each of them sounding further and further away until nothing could be distinguished. Bronson peeked out from his spot. All that was left was… 

A scrawny man came out of the room, turning off the light behind him. He was wearing a light blue coat. A scientist. The man fumbled with his glasses before following Madame Hayes out.

As Bronson was watching him, his foot slipped and banged the wall. 

The man turned left and right, narrowing his eyes. Bronson could see the contempt written all over his face.

Luckily, the man didn't see him, and continued on his way.

Once his steps faded away, Bronson deflated against the wall and took a deep breath. He brought his hand to his head.

That conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. He had been asked countless times about the decisions the council makes. And yet, it still didn’t sit well with him. Why would they be talking at such late an hour? And why did the man not elaborate further. Bronson knew from experience that if a higher ranked official expressed interest in answering your questions, well, you won’t just ask one.

He didn't like it one bit.

Bronson shook his head. What was he thinking? He was just tired, exhausted from the overly long day. He should go to rest. And tomorrow, this whole ordeal will make perfect sense.

He yawned.

Yeah. Rest would do good for his jumbled mind.

Bronson made it to the stairs, without any more distractions, and made his way to the exit. He swiped his card, and hastily made his leave.

The stars gleamed once again above him. Bronson glared at them, but quickly shifted his focus to the ground below him.

If he was glaring at giant balls of gas millions of light years away, then he really must be tired.

Another yawn. Where were they all coming from? He’s worked late hours before.

The rest of the night blurred by. Base. Car. Road. House. Bed. It wasn’t long before Bronson could shut his eyes.

He could deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came way too early for General Bronson. 

His alarm on his nightstand rang through the room, startling him awake, as always. He opened one bleary eye and looked at the time. 6 o’clock. He glanced out his window. 

Still dark.

Like always.

Bronson pushed the “off” button on his alarm, and rose from his bed. He flicked on his light, and grabbed his smart watch from the charger port on the stand, tapping it to turn it on. 

His routine always began like this.

Only… 

He lifted up his watch again.

A single notification filled the lit screen.

An email? He rarely gets emails in the morning. And even stranger, it came from one of the base's addresses. The work day there doesn’t begin until 7:30.

The time read 6:05.

Strange.

Bronson grabbed his work laptop. He quickly logged in and went into his recent emails. His watch wasn’t lying; he was, in fact, sent a message from the base.

Bronson bit his lip. Whatever reason anyone had to start the day so early mustn’t be a good one.

He opened the email. A co-worker of his, the lieutenant of the base sent it. He checked the list of recipients. They were all high-ranking officers of the base. 

Bronson rubbed his temples.

Traditionally, one sends messages in paragraph form. Especially at the base, everything is professional and brief. But the message there is the briefest he has ever seen, in the shape of a single sentence that is as rare to him as snapping turtles are to Antarctica.

“Emergency meeting.”

Bronson looked up from his screen and locked his gaze with his ceiling. 

His assumption was right. Whatever this is, it can't be good.

He closed the laptop, and sighed.

He doesn’t have a choice, does he?

The laptop opened again, flashing the email at him.

Below that sentence, was a single PDF of where to go and when. Like the message, it valued brevity over anything professional. 

Bronson quickly changed, ate, and brushed his teeth, climbing into his car much earlier than he normally would have, so he could get to the base for the early meeting.

He glanced at his watch. Darn, he was still late. Why would the lieutenant hold such early meetings? Emergency or not.

The sun rose just as he pulled into the main highway. Bronson growled at it. How could the sun be so cheery at such an early hour? 

And he was mad at stars for no reason again.

Bronson cleared his mind. He’ll deal with his thoughts later.

He pulled into the valet parking, showing the guard his badge. Bronson then parked, and swiftly made his way towards the main building to check in.

After that, it was a matter of following the instructions the lieutenant gave him.

He perused through the halls of the office building, scanning each metal door. After passing a few, he stopped by a certain one, with a sign reading, ‘Conference Room 11A.’

One card-swipe later, and he was in.

“Good morning, General.”

Bronson veered his eyes to the group of people sitting around a long table. The one who had addressed him, a woman was seated at the top, at the far end of the room. 

The lieutenant. The one who sent the email.

Her expression said it all; she had no good news to deliver.

“What is this, Lieutenant? We already had a meeting yesterday.”

She frowned at him.

“Please, take a seat. This is a new matter entirely.”

Bronson only nodded as he pulled up a chair, placing himself next to two men he didn’t recognize. He crossed his legs underneath the table.

The lieutenant cleared her throat.

“Now that we have everyone, we can proceed.”

She clasped her hands together in a solemn manner.

“I will get right to the point. Madame Hayes has resigned.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I finally updated! This chapter is one whole continuous scene, and is pretty important to the story as a whole, so it took me a long time to decide how exactly I wanted to write this. And at long last, it’s finished. Enjoy!

Krel watched the General leave through the ground light reflecting off of his shoes. The sounds of shoes tapping on the tile floors disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving Krel awake in the middle of the night.

It’s not like he could go back to sleep. He had just confided with him that he could leave in just two days. Only two more days.

Krel glanced around from his position on his cot.

At least he can make the most of his sleepless night.

“Red?”

The same holoscreen from before materialized in front of him. 

“I am here.”

The system spoke in a quieter voice than before, possibly having adjusted its volume as to not wake the sleeping inhabitants of the building. If they were sleeping.

“I would like to call Toby Domzalski.”

The voice continued with it’s formulated response.

“Call hours are limited to once per day. Would you please confirm your request?”

“I confirm.” Krel replied.

A beeping sound, then ringing. 

“Yeah?” A sluggish voice responded.

“Toby. Toby!” Krel said, trying to keep his voice relatively low. He motioned with his arms in the direction of the voice, out of pure habit when talking to the rotund kid.

“Wait, Krel?” 

He sighed with relief as rustling sounds emitted from the line. Toby sounded much more alert now that he knew who was calling. He must’ve had practice with his late night Trollhunting duties.

“Why are you calling so late at night? It’s like what, midnight?” Toby asked.

“It doesn’t matter. I have news.”

The line fell silent.

“I’m coming home in two days.”

Silence again. Krel scratched his head. Did he hang up on him? He lowered his voice, and asked tentatively.

“Toby?”

No sound. The line beeped. And then, a different voice picked up.

“Krel? Krel, is that you?”

His eyes widened. 

“Aja?”

The gracious queen of Akiridion-5, the eldest daughter of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda known for her compassion yelled at him, her voice dripping with fury. 

“Ugh, Krel! Haven’t you learned anything? I leave you on Earth by yourself and you end up in another Area 49-B! Are you a soolian?”

He winced at her words. 

“How did you…Toby!”

Toby’s voice joined once more.

“Sorry man. She told me to.”

“...I thought you were smarter than this! Turning yourself in? Soolian! And the fact that—” Aja raged on. Krel winced at the tone of her voice.

“I am not a soolian.” He cut in.

Toby spoke up, his sluggish demeanor returning. 

“I think I should leave…” 

“...the fact that you didn’t tell me, your sister, is beyond frustrating! You are supposed to tell me these things!”

“You are so busy being queen and all…”

Her booming voice resonated within the walls.

“That’s no excuse!”

Silence again. Krel took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Krel responded. “I...didn’t know.”

Another deep breath.

“I’m safe where I am.” He ignored the gnawing feeling in his core. “And besides, I won’t be bothered again. I know the general of this base. I’m fine, Aja.”

Silence again. Krel’s core lurched slightly at the lack of sound coming from her end. But, Aja didn’t proceed with her fit. Instead, she responded with a calm tone, etched with an emotion he knows all too well.

“I’m just worried. Are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m...sure. You have to trust me. Everything will turn out fine.”

His core lurched even more violently at the lie. Was it a lie? It must be, or else his voice wouldn’t be shaking. He couldn’t worry Aja, she had a duty to the people of Akiridion. While he was trapped here…

“If you need me to come back—“

“No!” Aja stopped herself mid-sentence, no doubt to gawk at the phone. Krel drew a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself. “I mean… no. I said I was fine. I’m fine.”

His core rattled in his body; his outburst had surprised him too. One breath, two breathes, slowly… and his chest was still hammering as if he was running from the Zerons. 

The silence on the other end told him that Aja didn’t quite believe him, but she thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Okay,” She said back to him. “I trust you, little brother. Be careful.”

And with that, the line went dead, leaving Krel alone with Toby once more. 

“Dude…”

Krel sighed again.

“Goodnight, Toby. I’ll see you soon.”

He was going to have to take the General’s word for it. He couldn’t deal with his wrenching gut feeling any longer. If he was leaving in two days, key word “if”, the he doesn’t have anything to worry about. If only his core would stop trying to run a marathon within his chest.

“G’night.”

The line went dead, leaving Krel alone with his own thoughts.

Wait…

Krel inched to the far wall, pressing his back against the smooth metal. He lowered his head.

“Kilpur?” He whispered.

To his surprise, a guttural sound vibrated through the walls. Looks like they were wide awake, or just sensitive to sound. It didn’t matter, at least he had a friend with him.

“Good evening. Or should I say morning?” Rumbles from behind him. He closed his eyes, and pressed his head against the wall, so that it was angled towards the ceiling. “I...couldn’t sleep. Do you mind if I talk to you?”

The deep rumbles transitioned to quiet hums. Krel took that as a yes.

“I’m not one to say things like this...but there’s something off about this place. I feel it everywhere here, the same thing being smothered all over where the humans tread. It’s fear, raw fear, a feeling that I haven’t felt for keltons. But it’s there, and it’s not helping my own worry.”

He turned to the wall, and pressed a hand on it.

“You know what I mean, right?”

Krel’s body prickled with newer, more subtle vibrations coming from the other side, his hand beginning to burn. Krel pulled away as the ground rumbled, warping the only light Krel could make out. His surroundings blurred, his vision duplicating and flashing with nonsensical colors and images, causing Krel to scramble to his knees. Though, just as he fell to the floor, away from the wall, did the motions cease.

He groaned, clutching his head, blinking away the warped colors that had intruded his head.

“What—?”

But, just as he regained his balance, the nauseous sights bombarded him again, this time tripled in intensity. The ground broke beneath his feet, splitting into two ragged pieces that were the floor to his unit, and revealed a dark abyss that lunged for Krel. Krel screamed as he stumbled once more, trying to escape the ribbons of night that enveloped the ground. 

His head exploded, feeling as if his skull had split open just as seamlessly as the ground. This must be a hallucination. Krel swerved from side to side, disoriented, and in so much pain. 

The walls warped into faces, each with sunken eyes and mouths wide open, each with hands poking out underneath them groping for Krel. The dim light of his own bioluminescence began glowing with a ferocity that blinded him, his vision now swimming with bright red and blue fish. Fish? Krel closed his eyes, hands out defensively, screaming with all his might at the horrors that surrounded him. 

Tears streamed down his face as his voice cracked from yelling, sending him gasping for breath. He collapsed onto the ground, and wrapped all four of his hands around his knees, feeling his tears gather in a puddle on the floor.

His core throbbed, though not as violently as his head. The ground wobbled a bit before coming to a still, Krel feeling the vibrations subside. And, just as it had started, it was over. 

Except for…

Krel opened his eyes. The walls no longer bore human and extraterrestrial faces, much to his relief. He didn’t want to know who had popped up in his state of delusion. The harsh and bright neon light that had invaded his vision dissolved into its natural glow. Though, engraved in his vision, was an image of...Frankenstein? The man-made monster?

“I can sense your confusion, and your delusion. Do not worry, the first time is always the worst.”

Krel stumbled from the ground to the wall, whipping his head around to the sound of the voice, but found no one. In fact, the voice sounded like it had come from his own head. Which didn’t automatically mean it was imaginary…

“Hello?” He said out loud.

“There’s no need to speak out loud! It would be much easier to think instead, I can hear your thoughts, after all. Especially after what you just went through.”

Krel’s head had ceased the painful throbbing of before, but it still beat against his skull. And yet, the voice sounded crisp and clear. He paled.

“W-Who…?”

The voice laughed.

“Don’t you recognize me? Oh, of course you don’t. I’ve only ever spoken to you through incoherent sounds. Though, it was impressive how quickly you deciphered my name from all of them. Ha!”

Krel fell silent. No… it couldn’t be...

“Kilpur?” 

“Bingo!” They responded, their voice rippling with ecstasy. “Yes, that’s me. Now, you are still in shock after I visited your mind, so take it easy. Wait, it might be easier if I…”

All of a sudden, Krel’s mind went blank. His head stopped it’s painful throbbing, and instead released all the tension he had accumulated for so long. His body naturally slumped, his arms and legs loosening in pure relaxation. He sighed in relief as he sank into the wall.

“Oh, thank Seklos.” 

A hum came from the other wall. It was soft and quiet, but Krel picked it up. He perked up, curious, his mind now clear enough for him to process what had just happened. 

“You can communicate through thoughts.”

Kilpur hummed.

“Yes indeed. It’s a special skill that only my kind can do. And even then it takes years to master. Much like the human monks. Such pleasant folk!”

Krel closed his eyes once more.

“And that... hallucination?”

Kilpur sighed in his head while the floor rumbled ever so subtly.

“Communicating through thoughts is painful… that is, at first. That is why I don’t do it to everyone I see, and why I refrained from doing so to you for a long while.” A pause. “Remember when I sang for you? That’s another way to speak entirely, and as a bonus, it’s painless.”

Krel grinned, laughing slightly.

“Well, that’s one way to put it.”

Kilpur fell silent, and so did their hums and grumbles. They spoke up again, but this time edged with a serious tone.

“I like you, Krel. And I hope you realize that my sharing with you was necessary. Your doubts about this base are justified, as I feel the same way. You noticed the humans’ fear, and worry about what will happen because of it. I would tell you, if I knew myself. All I know is one thing: Frankenstein.”

Krel let go of a breath he had been holding. “The novel.” And, the image that had blazed his vision after his hallucination.

“Precisely. It’s a keyword, something that I have been hearing from these humans for days. It stands for something greater, I am sure of it. And whatever it means, it cannot be good.”

Kilpur finished, waiting for Krel to reply, but he stopped right in his tracks. His mind emptied once more, then filling with doubt. Kikpur’s voice rang again through his head.

“I trust you. If we can get down to the bottom of this, then we can prevent more innocent deaths.”

The shot extraterrestrial…

“General Bronson is still in charge. I know him, he’s been trying to grant me protection for delsons. Surely he can stop this!” Krel yelled the last part out loud, rising from his position on the floor. 

Kilpur remained calm.

“I am not sure whether he is able to. He is merely one person against a movement, a wave. We have to prepare for the worst.”

Krel shook his head, as if trying to dislodge Kilpur from his mind. He doesn’t want to believe it, yes he sensed the fear, but there’s no chance it will fuel something larger...will it?

“But...I can’t—“

“Listen to what I have to say. This will help us in the long run.”

Krel clutched his head in frustration.

“I—I can’t deal with this! I’m leaving in two delsons! I’m going home to Toby and Steve and—“

“Are you quite finished?”

Kilpur’s sharp tone startled Krel, who immediately fell silent, both physically and mentally. The grumbles came again, this time with a little more intensity. Silence.

Kilpur sighed.

“I overheard you speak with the General.” They said softly. “With what is happening right now, nothing is certain. I fear that you already know you won’t be leaving soon.”

Krel collapsed onto the floor again. He clutched his knees close to his core with all four of his hands. His glow pulsed slightly, as he studied the wall in front of him. His forlorn expression hardened. No, he wasn’t going to leave. It was just as Kilpur said, everything was still up in the air. He could at least try to uncover what he can, gather intel on what exactly is happening within these walls…

Krel sighed, and whispered out loud.

“What do I have to do?”


End file.
